Freedom
by ClaryJace77
Summary: One day Ritsuka is beaten by his mother worse than ever and Soubi find him in his room. Ritsuka has finally had enough of his mothers beatings and asks Soubi to get him out of there. Rated T for child abuse maybe more. This is my first fanfic ever. R&R :3
1. The Decision

**Freedom**

"Mom, Stop please! Don't do this, I'll die" Ritsuka cried pleading his mother not to beat him any further than she already did, it's not like it hasn't happened before, just not this bad.

With all the strength he could he climbed up the stairs and into his room away from his abusive mother.

Once he was in his room he passed out on the floor in a pool of his own blood, he barely had time to lock the door before surrounded by darkness.

Soubi climbed through the window of his beloved sacrifice only to see the horror of him lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood,

"Shit! What the hell happened?" Soubi said as he rushed to Ritsuka's side only to see a wound on his head near his neko ear.

Without another thought Soubi picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Soubi set his tiny limp body on the counter, grabbed a washcloth, wet it and held it to the wound to stop the bleeding.

Once the bleeding stopped, Soubi bandaged his head and other wounds and changed him into his pajamas and carried him to his bed. Soubi then took another wet washcloth and put it on Ritsuka's head to prevent a fever. 'I should clean up' Soubi thought to himself.

Ritsuka's POV

I woke up, light was shining in my eyes, I had a major headache, and someone was sitting next to me on my bed. I was glad to see it was only Soubi. I remembered I was beaten by my mother but I don't remember anything else, like how I'm clean and my wounds are bandaged or how I am now in my pajamas, but I don't mind, I'm comfortable. "What happened?" I groaned to myself anyway, and with that Soubi's head shot up.

"Are you ok?! How are you feeling?! How did you get hurt this bad?!" he said in a panic, I could barely make out what he said. "I'm fine, I have a headache though, oh and the reason I got hurt was, Uhhhh…. I feel down the stairs! Yeah that's it." I said but looking at his face it says he doesn't believe me.

There was a long moment of silence, it felt like eternity! Finally Soubi spoke and said "Ritsuka, you and I both know that's not what happened, how about telling me the truth, I'm worried about you. I thought you were gonna" there was a pause "d-die" he finished softly and a little weak. He looked away and I couldn't help but feel guilty for making him worry about me.

"I'm sorry Soubi I didn't want to worry you, I'm used to it so it's no big deal really, don't worry." I said to try to make him feel better. "I know that but this is worse, did your mom hit you again?" He asked.

"Yes, she did but I didn't do anything wrong, I hate how she just randomly beats me! I have had enough of it. I need to get out of here. Will you help me? You always have really good plans."

"Yes I will help you. Hey! I have an idea why don't you live with me? It's close to your school and it's safer than this hell house."

Hearing this, my eyes light up and there is a huge smile on my face I can't help but think, I will finally be free. "That would be amazing! I love the idea but I don't want to be a burden are you sure this will be ok? I'm only 13, I can't do much." I say now feeling like I might cause trouble.

"Oh that won't be a problem I don't mind at all. Please come." Soubi said and with that I just smile and nod, speechless.

**Ok so this is the first chapter of my first Fanfic ever! Please R&R and give me some constructive criticism, and I might have trouble updating every week, I'm going into high school next year and I'm gonna have mostly honors classes so bear with me please, and thanks for reading.**


	2. The Dream

**The Dream**

**Ritsuka's POV**

Once I was done packing me and Soubi left. At first I was worried about my mom but when I thought about it, I really didn't care. It took a lot of work to keep Soubi from calling the police, after a long time he finally agreed. We finally left but Soubi insisted I didn't walk because of my head injury, so I was embarrassingly carried to the train.

**Soubi's POV**

As I was carrying Ritsuka he fell asleep, he had the most adorable innocent face. Once on the train I set him down on a seat and sat next to him, he leaned in and rested his head on my shoulder. 'He must be exhausted' I thought. When it was our turn to get off the train, he was trill asleep so I grabbed his stuff and picked him up, and walked home from the station.

**Normal POV**

Soubi put Ritsuka in his bed and decided to make dinner… BEEP BEEP BEEP! Soubi turned off the stove and set the table, and then he went to wake Ritsuka up. When he went to wake him up Ritsuka was trembling as if he was afraid.

**Dream**

Ritsuka was running through the house trying to find a way out, his mother had finally lost it and locked him in his room and set the house ablaze. He didn't notice his ankle was chained to his bed. He got down the stairs and fell. "Help, Help! Soubi! Please someone!"

**Normal POV**

"AHHHHH" Ritsuka screamed as he shot up out of bed. Soubi was there trying to calm him down when he realized it was just a dream, he started clinging to Soubi, "what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka just nodded and stayed clinging to him. "Shhhhh its ok I'm here tell me what happened." Soubi said in a comforting tone. "I was i-in my h-house and I-I was l-locked in my r-room and my m-mom set the house on f-fire and left, I tried to g-get out but I couldn't, I c-called out to you and you never c-came." At this Ritsuka started crying even more, Soubi hugged him tightly saying he would never leave him and he will always be with Ritsuka.

**Ritsuka's POV**

Once I calmed down we ate, it was delicious. "This tastes awesome! I didn't know you could cook" I said "well I don't really cook when I don't have to but I wanted to do something special for you." He said and I was touched, after dinner me and Soubi lay on his bed and watched TV. Soon after laying with I drifted off to sleep.

**Soubi's POV**

I was lying in the bed with Ritsuka watching TV when I felt him shift and I realized he had fallen asleep. I put him under the covers and turned the light and TV off and left the room to let him sleep. I decided to call Kio… Ring Ring Ring "hello?" "Hey Kio I have a favor to ask of you." I said "what is it" he asked suspiciously "nothing bad but I would like you to go to Ritsuka's house and check on his mom, Ritsuka is staying with me now but she doesn't know it, so I want to check on her but Ritsuka is having nightmares so I need to be with him." "Ok but what do I do?" he asked "just go in and check on her tell her your Seimie's friend and he wants to know how you are, or something." I said "you make me do too much but fine" he said and hung up the phone. When I was done I went to bed and fell asleep instantly with Ritsuka by my side.

**Ok so this is the second chapter to Freedom and I made it a little longer because I can't stand short stories. Ok so in this chapter you meet Kio, which I still can't figure out what to do with him yet but I wanted him in my story so here he is. With this story I mostly write what comes to my mind, the words just flow so tell me if it's any good. R&R **


	3. The kitten

**Freedom Chapter Three **

Kio was at his house thinking of what he was going to do for the "small" favor for Soubi, by going to Ritsuka's house to check on his insane mother. Kio had known about the beatings for a while now and was happy Ritsuka finally got out of there. Kio sighed and thought for a moment, '_I know! I will just install cameras in the house and if anything goes wrong I'll go there immediately!' _he thought cheerfully.

He set up the cameras as soon as he thought of it, once they were set up he hooked them up to his laptop. After he finished up at Ritsuka's house he went home and turned on his computer and watched. '_It's been four hours since I set them up and she still isn't home' _he thought '_where is she?_'

Soubi woke up with a warm presence next to him. He saw Ritsuka lying next to him still sound asleep. He thought that Ritsuka needed him next to him so he just turned on the TV and watched. Soon after that Ritsuka started to stir and slowly opened his eyes "morning" Soubi said "morning Soubi" he said softly, sleep still in his voice. Ritsuka cuddled up against him and thanked him, "for what?" Soubi asked confused. "For staying with me even though you were awake" he said and yawned a little '_so cute_' Soubi thought but only said "oh, I just thought you would need me" and got up and kissed his forehead "I'm going to go make breakfast" he said and heard a soft 'ok' from Ritsuka.

When Soubi left to make breakfast Ritsuka decided to watch TV, when he couldn't find anything to watch he decided to take a shower and get dressed and ready for the day instead. He went to the bathroom and turned on the water, took off my clothes and got in. He washed his hair and washed the rest of him, then got out and got a towel on and walked back to the room him and Soubi share (since he hasn't gotten him a bed and he isn't emotionally stable yet) and picked out some clothes.

Once Ritsuka was dressed he went out to the kitchen where Soubi was cooking again. "Hey Soubi" he said "hey, it's almost done just give me a few minutes" Soubi said and Ritsuka headed to the table and picked up a volume of 'Shouen Jump' he had laying around and started to read it. A few minutes later when they were eating Soubi got a call… Ring, Ring, Ri- "hello" he answered "hey we have a problem Soubi" Kio said at that Soubi knew that there really was a problem because Kio only called him 'Soubi' when he was either upset, mad, or probably in this case panicked. "Why are you calling me so early in the morning? Ritsuka and I are eating breakfast. And what's the problem?" he asked "for one there's a problem! And I've been freaking out and for two I don't really care if you're eating or how early it is and for three, it's been 7 hours since I set up cameras at the house and Ritsuka's mom isn't home! What should I do Soubi? I'm about to freak out again!" Kio asked a little nervous and panicky "ummmm wait 1 day if she's not back by then call me and we will figure it out" Soubi said and hung up. Once they were done eating Soubi asked Ritsuka if he wanted to go shopping and get him some new clothes since he's growing and his other clothes has rips and blood stains in them. Ritsuka thought about it for a moment and said yes, and so they left.

Soubi and Ritsuka arrived at the mall and went into the first shop, Ritsuka didn't find anything he wanted or liked for that matter so they went to another shop, that time he found some much needed pajamas, and underwear, once they left that shop they went to another and got a few shirts and a few pairs of shorts and pants for him. Once that was done they went to get lunch but before they could get to the food court Ritsuka pulled on Soubi's shirt, he looked down at him and asked "what? Did you see something you wanted?" and Ritsuka pointed to a pet shop and asked "can we pleeeeease go in? Please?" Soubi looked for a minute and then gave in. "Fine only for a minute though because I'm hungry" "yay!" Ritsuka cheered and ran into the store and went straight for the kittens and started playing with them. Soubi noticed how most of them went up to him and started rubbing up against him wanting his attention. Ritsuka just sat there and giggled at a one cat in particular that was a little black one barely eight weeks old he guessed from how small it was and thought it was kind of cute. So Soubi went up to the lady at the counter, and asked how much it was "excuse me, how much are your kittens?" "Oh are you interested in purchasing one? Well they are $25" she said with a smile. "Yes and can you hold one for me? It's a gift for my friend… just until the end of today I might be back around 6 pm" Soubi said "well sure which one is it?" she asked and Soubi led her to the kitten cages and showed her the little black one Ritsuka was still playing with, "that little black one there, and that's my friend playing with it, that's why I can't buy it now." Soubi said "sure no problem" the lady said "thanks a bunch!" Soubi said and walked over to Ritsuka "hey time to eat lets go" he said in a cheerful voice "awwwwwww but!" Ritsuka whined "no buts, now come on if you want pizza" Soubi said and Ritsuka got up excited that he could get pizza.

"Thank you so much Soubi!" Ritsuka said as they ate their pizza, "for what I only thought you needed some new clothes instead of having to wear the blood stained ripped clothes that are too small for you" Soubi replied "but still! You thought of it didn't you?" Ritsuka asked and couldn't help but smile he was just so happy to be with Soubi. "I'd do anything for you Ritsuka, even give up my life." "Awe thanks but I don't really want you to die hahaha" Ritsuka said and they laughed together Ritsuka couldn't believe what Soubi had said.

Back at the house Ritsuka was lazing on the couch watching TV while Soubi worked on a painting for school (last minute as usual: 3). as he was watching he started to doze off. "Ritsuka I have to go pick something up it will only take me about an hour are you ok with that?" Soubi asked and Ritsuka answered "yeah, I think I might fall asleep anyway" "call if you need anything" "ok I will" and he left and as predicted Ritsuka fell asleep on the couch.

When Soubi got to the pet shop it was exactly 6pm and the same lady was still there, "hi I bought a little black cat earlier and asked you to hold it, I'm here to pick it up" he said and the lady's face lit up "Oh! I remember you! Yes right this way, I even picked out a litter box, food a bed and couple toys and water and food dishes for you that I put in for free, since the boy looked so attached to the cat from just playing with it" she said and smiled "wow thanks that's very kind of you miss" Soubi said

When he was all finished with the paperwork he was free to go with the cat and the other stuff he got as well, he had the cat in a little cat carrier. When he got home he found Ritsuka asleep on the couch so he decided to move him to the bed, he picked him up and set him on the bed under the covers then took the cat out and lay it on the bed to, it immediately went over and lay next to Ritsuka and curled up and went to sleep. Soubi set up the food, water and litter box and decided to make dinner, trying not to wake the sleeping boy in the other room. Once done with dinner he went to work on his unfinished painting that was due next class.

Soubi finished around 3 am and decided to go to sleep, when he entered the room he found the cat moved onto Ritsuka's belly and was sound asleep as well, he got in bed and went to sleep too.

In the morning Ritsuka was the first one to wake up and when he woke up he saw the little cat he was playing with yesterday at the mall. "Soubi! Soubi wake up!" Ritsuka shook Soubi awake smiling like a fool, "hnnnn, what is it Ritsuka?" he asked groggily as he opened his eyes "the cat that I was playing with yesterday that I secretly really wanted is on my belly asleep." He said happy but confused "hnnnn, yeah that's because I bought it for you oh and it's a girl by the way, I got all the supplies and set it up all it needs now is a name." Soubi answered his question. "Oh ok then since it's a girl how about Luna?" he asked and Soubi nodded his head he also liked the name, "now Ritsuka I will help you take care of her but its mostly up to you to, she seems really attached to you I set her down on the bed when I got home and she stayed with you ever since." Soubi said "ok! Leave her up to me" Ritsuka said cheerfully really happy that he got the kitten he wanted so badly.

That afternoon Ritsuka was playing with Luna and Soubi was watching them when he decided to call Kio since Ritsuka was playing with his new kitten and he thought that Kio could use some time off his laptop for once, Ring, Ring, Ring "hi you have reached Kio sorry I can't get to the phone right now leave a message" Kio's voice said cheerfully. Since Kio didn't answer Soubi decided to listen to music and watch Ritsuka play with Luna, he turned on his Ipod and started listening to "Dirty Little Secret" by the All American Rejects until Ritsuka was hungry and ready for dinner.

Kio was watching the cameras for any sign of Ritsuka's mom when he saw a door open and a man walk in '_could that be Ritsuka's dad?_' he questioned himself "Misaki? Are you home?" the man asked '_so her names Misaki_' "Misaki?" the man repeated as he walked into the house knowing that one false move could get him hurt by her. Kio watched as the man walked into what looked like the master bedroom and fell to the floor, Kio was surprised. He watched the man get to his feet and try to run but before he could he was attacked by Misaki. Kio sat there watching dumbfounded '_this chick is insane! Well I knew she wasn't sane but I didn't expect this! We have to do something!_' Kio thought and started to panic again.

**Ok peeps so that was chapter three of Freedom. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, school was a B with an itch and I just got out for summer and lost my book with all my writing including chapters three and four. This chapter did not turn out the way I planed to be honest a thought just came to my mind like 'hey why not add a cat? Ritsuka likes cats' and I love the name Luna for a black cat and so Luna was born in this Fanfic hope you liked it I will update sooner please R & R :3**


End file.
